Random Tasks Quests
Random Tasks Quests are a special kind of timed quests that give out random tasks as opposed to the list of steps other quests usually have. This means there's not much a player can do to prepare for these quests. 'General details' *The main objective is to collect a given number of special items that are collected as tasks are completed. For example, for the Storyteller's house players had to collect 450 Pages. *Each task has a value and a cool down timer, meaning that once you complete a task you need to wait either 30 min, 1hr or 2hr before the next task appears. Cool-down time depends on the task's value. *Cool-down timers and tasks can be sped up using . The cost of finishing a task with depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing is. All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . *Tasks are given out randomly depending on a player's level.This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. So, the higher your level, the more complicated some tasks may be. task.png task3.png |Examples of the tasks given out during these quests. task2.png Hanging-Gardens-tasks.png Haunted-Manor-tasks.png Wish-Station-tasks.png sc-belgian-cafe-tasks.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-tasks.PNG sc-brewery-tasks.PNG sc-easter-museum-tasks.PNG 'Tips for completing these quests' *It'd be wise to pause any other quests you're doing while you're working on this type of quest, it could cause you to waste , and time. *Place as many businesses, farms and factories as you can. Frequently place goods in all your businesses to leave them to mature because you're likely to be asked to use the same businesses in different tasks. *Make sure to leave space somewhere in your city to place residences you might have in storage, in case you're asked to collect from a residence. *If you're going to participate in a quest of this kind, keep in mind that they're very time-consuming and challenging. *If you have task of low value that asks you to collect from a building you don't own and that building costs but you don't have any, skip the task and work on the other two tasks. This way you can still have a chance to finish the quest. *Generally, you can not 'over-collect during these quests, but there are exceptions. 'Currently there are 10 quests of this kind: Storyteller's House= The Storyteller's House was released during Christmas 2016 and re-released during the Winter 2017 season. Players had to collect 450 Pages (in 2016) or 320 Pages (in 2017) to earn the building and had 10 days to collect them. Depending on the tasks completed, a player could earn 2, 5 or 12 pages (in 2016) or 2, 3, or 5 pages (in 2017). The Storyteller's House gave 2-4 , 1500 every 12 hours in 2016 and 1-3 in 2017. Storyteller1.png|Storyteller's House 2016 Sc-storytellers-house-2017-start1.png|Storyteller's House 2017 Note: it was possible to over-collect during this quest in the Winter 2017 season. |-|Honeymoon Hotel = The Honeymoon Hotel was released in February 2017 and re-released in February 2018. Players had to collect 400 Engagement Rings (in 2017) or 350 Engagement Rings (in 2018) and had 8 days (in 2017) or 13 days (in 2018) to collect them. Depending on the tasks completed, a player could earn 2, 4, or 10 Rings (in 2017) or 2, 4, or 8 Rings (in 2018). The Honeymoon Hotel gave 4-7 , 1800 every 18 hours in 2017 and 4-5 in 2018. Honeymoon.png|Honeymoon Hotel 2017 Sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-start1.png|Honeymoon Hotel 2018 Note: it was possible to over-collect during this quest in February 2018. |-|Easter Park = The Easter Park was released in April 2017. Players had to collect 380 Easter Eggs and had 8 days to collect them. Depending on the tasks completed, a player could earn 2, 4, or 9 Easter eggs. The Easter Park gave 3-6 , 2300 every 16 hours. |-|Hanging Gardens - Stage 3 = Hanging Gardens is a 3 part quest that was released in July 2017. Players had to collect 250 Mosaic Fragments, and had just under 6 days to collect them. Depending on the tasks completed, a player could earn 2, 4 or 9 Mosaic Fragments. The Glorious Hanging Gardens gave 4-6 , 3500 every 24 hours, plus 1 every day for the first 10 days after the building was completed. |-|Haunted Manor = The Haunted Manor was released in October 2017. Players had to collect 56 Happy Resident Badges and had 12 days to collect them. The Haunted Manor gave 3-5 , 3200 every 18 hours. |-|Wish Station = The Wish Station - Christmas Adventure Team Event was released in December 2017. Players had to collect 225 Letters to Santa, and had 10 days to collect them. This quest was a special team event. The Wish Station gave 4-6 , 2-4 and 2018 every 18 hours. Note: It was possible to over-collect during this quest. |-|Belgian Cafe = The Belgian Cafe was released in January 2018. Players had to collect 225 Belgian Waffles, and had 7 days to collect them. Depending on the tasks completed, a player could earn 2, 3, or 5 Belgian Waffles. The Belgian Cafe gave 3-5 , 2000 every 16 hours. Note: It was possible to over-collect during this quest. |-|Italian Palazzo= The Italian Palazzo was released in February 2018. Players had to collect 205 Valentines, and had 12 days to collect them. Depending on the tasks completed, a player could earn 2, 3, or 5 Valentines. This quest was a special team event. The Italian Palazzo gave 4-7 , and 3500 every 20 hours. Note: It was possible to over-collect during this quest. |-|Brewery/Upgraded Brewery= The Brewery/Upgraded Brewery was released in March 2018. Players had to collect 200/300 Leprechaun Coins, and had 8 days to collect them. Depending on the tasks completed, a player could earn 2, 3, or 5 Leprechaun Coins. The Brewery gave 2-4 , 1800 & 1 every 16 hours. The Upgraded Brewery gave 3-6 , 2500 & 1-3 every 16 hours. Note: It was possible to over-collect during this quest. |-|Easter Museum= The Easter Museum with Easter Fair was released in April 2018. Players had to collect Easter Baskets filled with dyed Easter eggs, and had 14 days to collect them. Every task completed earned a player 1 Easter Token that was used to determine their ranking within a group of 100 random players. The Easter Museum gave 4-6 & 3000 every 20 hours. Note: It was possible to over-collect during this quest. Note: It's unknown if the quests for the Easter Park, Hanging Gardens, Haunted Manor, Wish Station, Belgian Cafe, Italian Palazzo, Brewery/Upgraded Brewery & Easter Museum will come back again or if they're a one-time only event. The Storyteller's House and Honeymoon Hotel were each re-released once. It's possible we'll see more quests like these in the future seasons. Category:Quests Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Random Tasks Quests